


querida, e morta

by carolss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Princesa Leia tem uma conversa com Sabé sobre sua mãe biológica





	querida, e morta

**Author's Note:**

> o drabble foi inspirado por esse post no tumblr : http://mcshanes.tumblr.com/post/138705135715/oh-god

A jovem princesa ficou inquieta durante grande parte de suas lições naquele dia, o que não era incomum nos dias que Sabé estava lhe ensinando etiqueta, mas aquele não era o assunto daquele dia, mas sim defesa pessoal que geralmente garantia o foco completo de Leia Organa.

E apenas após Winter se retirar que Sabé descobriu o motivo do porque daquilo. A princesa deveria ter ido com sua amiga se preparar para o jantar com diplomatas que estavam visitando a corte, mas ao invés disso ela disse para Winter ir na sua frente e permaneceu na sala de treinamento.

"Algo na sua mente princesa ?" Sabé perguntou ligeiramente entretida pelo quão séria a menina parecia estar.

"Sim"

"Então diga"

"Você é a minha mãe ?"

A pergunta veio como um choque para Sabé, embora em retrospecto ela julgou que não deveria. Leia era uma menina inteligente e havia sido uma pergunta lógica, em geral a população de Alderaan tinha uma pele bem mais escura do que a delas e não era diferente com a Rainha e o seu consorte, e de toda a corte real Sabé era a mais semelhante a Leia. Antes que ela pudesse responder a princesa continuou :

"Eu sei que minha mãe é a rainha Breha, eu quero dizer biologicamente falando. Você é minha mãe ?"

"Não Leia, eu não sou a sua mãe"

"Oh certo. Eu sinto muito po-"

"Você não precisa se desculpar...eu conheci a sua mãe"

"Como ela era ?"

Sabé hesitou. Como se ela pudesse ver o que estava se passando na sua cabeça a princesa disse :

"Você não precisa me contar tudo, só alguma coisa, eu não vou contar ninguém o que você me disser, mas eu preciso de um pouco de informação, eu nem sei se ela está viva ou morta"

"Ela não está viva"

"Eu achei que esse fosse o caso, tem mais alguma coisa que você pode me contar sobre ela ?"

"Você tem os olhos dela, e também a cor de cabelo. Ela era inteligente e gentil, talvez até gentil demais ela tendia a ver e esperar o melhor das pessoas, e isso inevitavelmente a trouxe tristeza em alguns casos...de bom gosto eu teria morrido no lugar dela caso o destino tivesse me dado essa oportunidade."

"E o meu pai biológico?"

"Ela o amava, eu nunca entendi o porque mas deve ter havido um motivo...você devia ir se aprontar para o jantar Leia, uma princesa deve ser pontual"

"Certo. Te vejo lá ?"

"Talvez" Sabé disse e um segundo depois percebeu que era uma mentira, não havia possibilidade nenhuma dela ir fazer social com os convidados no jantar.

E pelo resto da noite ela permaneceu sozinha em sua sala exceto pelos pensamentos e memórias de sua falecida amiga.


End file.
